Reaction of mefloquine-aziridine with acetic anhydride afforded the known N,O-diacetyl derivative. Hydrolysis with aqueous ammonia in methanol gave the known N-acetyl derivative. Both were found to be inactive as antimalarials. Mefloquine belongs to the group of antimalarials represented by quinine.